La danse du violon
by Ninlhinn
Summary: "Le pas s'accélère, la musique avec, il respire plus vite et frémit plus fort, ses hanches vibrent trop et il perd le contrôle, ses cheveux virevoltants cinglent ses joues brunes, son coeur bat à en exploser, ses doigts brûlent, son souffle s'arrête, son corps s'élève !" Présence incontestable et désirée de Johnlock.


**Avant-propos**

 **Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un Johnlock (car ce ship est juste adorable) eh bien voilà qui est chose faite ! L'inspiration a mis son temps à m'inviter à danser et j'ai dû repousser quelques-fois ses avances, à mon plus grand regret !  
Mais voici qu'entre des révisions de poésie et un cours de géographie, elle m'a tendu sa main que je n'ai su refuser et me suis vu embarquer sans savoir où aller !  
Bref, j'espère que ce très court Johnlock garanti sans spoil aucun vous plaira !  
Ah, et étant donné que le site en prend pas en compte les point-virgules, j'ai dû me contenter d'utiliser des ":" pour les remplacer.**

* * *

La corde de l'archet glisse et crisse lentement sur le corps du violon. Les notes s'échappent une à une de ses hanches et de son ventre, se faisait plus haletantes à mesure que les mains du britannique l'emmènent dans les cieux et le fait virevolter dans tous les sens. D'abord lentes et arythmiques, la valse et la musique s'endiablent tout à coup et fondent dans un ouragan en folie sans prévenir. L'archet effleure à peine dans sa hâte la peau tendu de l'instrument et plus le jeu dure et plus les notes s'accumulent au plafond et plus le violon est somptueux, ses cris et ses murmures s'accordent et se renversent sans cesse. Son corps ne crie pas encore grâce et l'impatient musicien se met à tapoter ses rondeurs du bout des doigts et les fait résonner, faisant du solo intime un concert ouvert à tous.  
Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, le violon émet des sons de flûte, d'orgue, d'harmonica et de clavecins, qui marient sa tête renversée et son corps ambré aux doux doigts qui le parcourent sans arrêt. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un soupir alors que son amant le lâche une seconde pour s'emparer d'un stylo-plume et gribouiller quelques tâches noires sur un papier, mais à peine tombe-t-il que ses mains le rattrapent et le relancent dans les airs.

Ils tournoient et tournoient sans que ses yeux ne le voient, et pour cause : il les a fermés pour laisser son imagination faire le travail. Il voit donc apparaître trait à trait les langues de flamme et de peinture hautement colorées qui dessinent avec douceur leur couple dansant, la main autour de sa taille, effleurant sa corde sensible et tremblant presque imperceptiblement, tout juste assez pour lui arracher de sa gorge un splendide tremolo, ses yeux de tempête sur un lac regardant au-delà de l'horizon alors que sa main danse négligemment sur sa peau frémissante.  
Le pas s'accélère, la musique avec, il respire plus vite et frémit plus fort, ses hanches vibrent trop et il perd le contrôle, ses cheveux virevoltants cinglent ses joues brunes, son coeur bat à en exploser, ses doigts brûlent, son souffle s'arrête, son corps s'élève !  
Et dans un dernier cri où se cachent des soupirs son corps s'arrête brusquement : il tremble encore, de bonheur ou de stupeur, et son coeur refuse cette fin, mais les mains attentionnées du musicien quittent presque à regret ses hanches pour le déposer dans son lit. Ils soupirent tous deux et leurs regards ne se croisent pas.

Sherlock Holmes pose le sien sur celui de John Watson, qui l'observe un sourcil relevé. Le détective reste immobile, son regard attrapant John au passage qui, perdu, finit par secouer la tête et, soupirant, l'appuie sur sa main gauche, bronzée par le soleil d'Afghanistan.

D'un ton laconique et désabusé pour éviter de montrer à quel point il avait été impressionné par la performance du détective consultant, il lui demande alors :

\- Bon, qu'y a-t-il Sherlock ?

Le musicien en herbe ne détourne pas son regard et se contente de sourire en lâchant un « rien, rien du tout » amusé : ce qui n'est pas sans exaspérer le docteur, qui se lève du confortable fauteuil où il est installé et s'étire et regarde son téléphone. Il ajoute en se dirigeant vers la porte et en mettant son manteau :

\- Je vais faire un tour à Hyde Park alors si ça ne te dérange pas…

Le jeune Holmes le suit du regard sans se départir de son sourire ni de son regard insistant, qu'il surenchérit d'un léger mouvement de lèvres et de tête qui en dit long. Ce n'est que quand l'air froid de Janvier s'engouffre dans l'appartement 221B Baker Street et que la porte claque qu'il finit par réagir. Saisissant avec précaution un stylo, il bondit dans les airs comme transporté, griffonne quelques quatre lettres en haut d'une feuille toute gribouillée de lignes, de blanc, de noir, de vides, de pleins, puis fait courir sa main sur la taille du violon et caresse sa tête.  
Lorsque le docteur, chaudement emmitouflée, passe sur le trottoir d'en face et jette depuis là un coup d'oeil rapide à la fenêtre de l'appartement, le détective consultant ferme les yeux, y imprègne une image, amène à lui le violon, cherche ses lèvres, saisit sa taille amoureusement, et recommence à rêver.


End file.
